


The Plan

by NatashaMother



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaMother/pseuds/NatashaMother
Summary: Uhhh I don’t know if this will get any views so I will continue it for a while simply for my pleasure but even if it gets 10 kudos then I’ll carry on. I will be doing the chapters whenever I feel like it so don’t pressure me lol. I plan on doing these through out both heists with different paring of characters until I get bored. I also though I will do some other fanfics of other fandoms I like, Harry Potter, fate the winx saga, mainly things off of Netflix, etc. So if you enjoy make sure you comment or something idk lol anyway yeah ok ummm bye
Relationships: Aníbal Cortés/The professor | Sergio Marquina, Denver | Daniel Ramos/Rio | Aníbal Cortés, Denver | Daniel Ramos/Rio | Aníbal Cortés/The professor | Sergio Marquina
Kudos: 5





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh I don’t know if this will get any views so I will continue it for a while simply for my pleasure but even if it gets 10 kudos then I’ll carry on. I will be doing the chapters whenever I feel like it so don’t pressure me lol. I plan on doing these through out both heists with different paring of characters until I get bored. I also though I will do some other fanfics of other fandoms I like, Harry Potter, fate the winx saga, mainly things off of Netflix, etc. So if you enjoy make sure you comment or something idk lol anyway yeah ok ummm bye

**{Rio’s POV}**

**5 months before the heist**

Rio was only young. He had never done anything this big before. This was the biggest heist that will EVER happen that’s what he told himself to stop himself from backing out. He didn’t know any other of the robbers on this heist very well and he only truly felt comfortable around the professor, however one man called “Denver” caught his eye. He was only a bit older than Rio he looked about 27 or 28. 

—

**4 Months before the heist**

Rio had gotten to know everyone a bit now and him and Denver considered each other close friends, similar to the 2 girls - Nairobi and Tokyo. Rio didn’t like Tokyo too much because she kept flirting with him and cornering him after what he supposed were sort of school hours. He usually retreated to his shared room with Denver, so whenever Rio went back to his room Denver was usually sitting at the desk or on the bed next to him smoking or drinking. It was a very sunny and hot day although seeing as they had been isolated from the rest of the world for a month now, Rio didn’t know what day it actually was. He went and sat down on the bed to the right of Denver’s. Rio was happy his bed was next to the window so that he could feel the breeze on his face and get lost in his own thoughts. He took off his slightly damp shirt where he was sweating so much and laid down. He looked over at Denver who was sitting in his boxer underwear. And couldn’t help but skim his eyes quickly over Denver’s bulge. He returned to looking out the window but he was distracted and could only get lost in thoughts about his fellow heist members dicks. Rio hoped that over the next 4 months something might happen between him and the other thieves.

—

**3 Months before the heist**

Rio and Denver had gotten so close they have shared clothes and have done the washing for each other, the professor thought they should all do their own washing to keep them responsible so they don’t lose interest or become lazy during the heist. Moscow had recently been allowed to go to the shops to get their food and drinks for the week and Rio asked him to buy a calendar and gave him some money. When he got back and Rio put the calendar up near his bedroom door Moscow told him that he knew it was a Saturday from the stores closing times, after being basically shoved out of the door by the shop clerk. Rio and Denver had missed laundry day. Meaning they had no shirts to wear for the weekend, and he didn’t know about Denver but Rio had no trousers or underwear left. He asked Denver if he could borrow a pair of boxers and trousers and Denver gave him some boxers but kept the trousers seeing as they were his only remaining pair. Rio turned around and pulled his dirty boxers down and lifting his feet up to take them off. He then put the other pair back over his feet and bent down to pull them up when he realised that they were his only piece of clothing for the weekend, which meant he had no choice but to stay in his room. He turned around and saw Denver standing looking in his closet putting on his trousers. “I’m going out to play football with the others I’ll be back in a couple of hours” Denver said and he walked out the room Rio saw this as an opportunity to shut the blind and take off the boxers and walk around naked until around the time Denver would be getting back. Rio had always walked around naked when he got the opportunity because he loved the feeling of the air around his balls and his cock lightly slapping against his thighs, and he had never been caught by anyone. Rio had been doing as he pleased for about 45 minutes when he was standing in the bathroom, which was parted from the main bedroom by a wall, when he heard Denver come barging back into the room. He quickly turned the shower on to make it sound like he was taking a shower. “Rio are you in the shower?” Denver said “I really need to pee and take these trousers off, Nairobi tripped me in the mud and now I can’t wear them” ‘Shit shit shit’ thought Rio as he quickly jumped in the shower to make himself appear wet like he had actually been in the shower. “Yeah I’m in the shower but I left my boxers on the bed because I didn’t think you would be back.” Rio shouted out “Where I can’t see them?” Denver said “Can I just come in? I won’t look but we are close enough already. Fuck I’ve even seen the bulge of your dick when you walk around in your boxers” “Uhhhh I don’t think so Denver, my cocks out for fucks sake” Rio argued “Would it make you feel better if I took off my boxers when I come into piss and wash these quickly?” Denver asked Rio thought for a few seconds and finally said “yeah I suppose so because then you won’t look otherwise I would see your cock too” Rio turned around and heard Denver walk into the bathroom, his big feet making a slapping noise on the slightly wet floor. Rio decided that he wanted to see Denver’s dick or butt depending on what way he was facing so he used the metal head of the shower head to reflect Denver’s arse. ‘Damn he’s got a smooth arse’ Rio thought to himself. Denver turned on the taps and scrubbed his jeans before walking over to the toilet and pissing. “I’m going out now.” Denver told Rio “Ok good” Rio chuckled “Chuck me your dirty underwear to put on for the time being so I can look for mine“ Denver threw them by the door and Rio got out and dried himself quickly and put them on and walked out of the room and started looking for his boxers.  
  
—

**2 Months before the heist**

It was the height of the summer now and it was sweltering hot. Rios clothes were sticking to him like super glue and at night he and Denver were sleeping naked with only the duvet covers over them to keep them as cool as possible. Denver would scrunch the cover up into a small ball and place it over his dick and balls and while he was sleeping Rio would stare at his chest and legs and feet and hands and his whole body. Rio had finally come to realise that he really liked Denver but he wasn’t sure if it was because that Denver was the only person he was seeing almost naked. This happened every single night for about 3 weeks when finally Denver was fidgety in his sleep and the duvet cover fell of off him and exposed his 5 inch thick uncut flaccid dick laying back on his chest. Rio started at it avidly and found that his hand had moved down to his waist without him realising. Rio moved his hand again and just held his cock and felt the warmth of his hand make it tingle slightly. He started rubbing his middle and index finger on the top and his thumb on the bottom and before long he found his self with a semi. Rio decided that it was too risky to touch himself because Denver was clearly having a restless sleep and could wake up and any moment. Rio turned around and tried to go to sleep.


	2. Mutual Attraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I don’t know how long each chapter will be but this is mainly a smut thing so I don’t think I’ll add loads of extra stuff I think I’ll just make it very x rated or something. I will also be doing different pairings and stuff so I might do a few chapters about Berlin and someone else but I don’t think it will all be linked like one big story

**{Denver’s POV}**

**5 months before the heist**

Denver only agreed to join this heist because he felt it was his duty to try and keep his father (Moscow) out of prison. Every day was the same, turn up to class sit down in front of this boy called Rio and behind his father, same seats every. Single. Day. This boy called Rio was quite friendly and Denver decided that he would try and befriend him, partly due to the fact that they had to share a bedroom. ‘At least the bedroom had a divider between the bathroom and living space so they didn’t have to watch each other piss’ Denver thought to himself ‘although I wouldn’t care too much ‘cause we have to live with each other for 5 months’. Denver also noticed that he had a particular attraction to the man who planned the heist, the professor they all called him. Denver assumed that was a kink or something but maybe his mind was just dirty.  
  


—

**4 months before the heist**

They were in the middle of a heat wave nearing the end of spring and Denver didn’t particularly like the heat so he spent most of his time in his cool room stripped down to his boxers. When Rio was out the room he would walk around with nothing on and let his cock and balls get some air, outside of his tight underwear. He always made sure to keep his boxers with him though because when he heard the door start to open he would quickly slip them back on so nobody saw him. On one particularly hot day Denver was laying on his bed in his rather tight khaki green boxers and he was reading a book. He saw out of the corner of his eye, Rio move his eyes over Rios body and linger over his bulge for a split second longer. Denver was thinking about this for a while and the scene became distorted in his mind and Denver ended up thinking that it was a trick of his mind.

—

**3 months before the heist**

Denver considered that him and Rio were quite close friends now and they had even been shared clothes like some bestfriends do. Denver’s dad had just come back from the shops and given Rio a calendar and Rio flicked to the month and ‘x’ out all of the days that had already passed. Denver was actually quite happy about this because he could now remember to buy his dad a birthday present. As Denver was flicking through the calendar to see the pictures for each month he heard Rio sigh.

”I’ve got no clothes at all, I think we missed laundry day. Can I borrow a pair of trousers and boxers?” Rio asked  
”You can borrow my other pair of boxers but I’m going out to play football” Denver said, chucking a pair of boxers at Rio and they landed on his face. Rio snatched them off of his face and turned around and took off his dirty pair of underwear, lifting one leg up to take them off from around his ankles. He didn’t realise Denver hadn’t turned around and he accidentally have Denver a nice view of the back of his balls and arse and about 4 inches of his uncut dick. ‘Damn he’s smooth’ Denver thought. ‘Huge dick too’. Rio slipped on the other pair and turned around.

“I guess I have to stay in here for the weekend then.” Rio stated.   
“I suppose so” Denver replied “I’m going to play now bye” Denver walked out of the room and headed round the back of the house. He walked out onto the field and they started playing, greens against reds. After a while Denver had managed to score 2 out of the 3 goals for his team, they were winning 3-2. He heard Tokyo getting annoyed as he dribbled the ball to the other side of the small pitch when Nairobi came out of no where and slide tackled him into a huge puddle of mud, ruining his only pair of trousers.

”For fucks sake Nairobi these are my only pair!” Denver half shouted as he was walking back inside. He turned the corner and went up the stairs, turned left again and walking into his room and heard the shower running. ‘Shit I need to wash these right now’ he thought. “Rio are you in the shower?” Denver said “I really need to pee and take these trousers off, Nairobi tripped me in the mud and now I can’t wear them”

“Yeah I’m in the shower but I left my boxers on the bed because I didn’t think you would be back.” Rio shouted out

“Where I can’t see them?” Denver said looking around, seeing the boxers and putting them under Rios sheets “Can I just come in? I won’t look but we are close enough already. Fuck I’ve even seen the bulge of your dick when you walk around in your boxers”

“Uhhhh I don’t think so Denver, my cocks out for fucks sake” Rio argued

“Would it make you feel better if I took off my boxers when I come into piss and wash these quickly?” Denver asked Hoping that Rio would just let him walk in.

“yeah I suppose so because then you won’t look otherwise I would see your cock too” Denver sighed quietly then took off his clothes letting his thick uncut 5 inch cock free, peeling the foreskin back and forward a couple of times to make it more comfortable. He walked into the bathroom and felt a bit of water beneath his feet. He walked over to the sink and turned it on and ran the water over the mud on his trousers rubbing it off. He left them in the sink to dry off a bit and then walked over to the toilet standing with his back arched back slightly and peeling his foreskin back and peeing into the toilet letting out a very quiet soft groan from the pleasure of realising all of that pressure.   
“I’m going out now” Denver said in a slightly teasing voice but he didn’t think Rio realised

”Ok good” Rio chuckled “Chuck me your dirty underwear to put on for the time being so I can look for mine“

Denver walked out and threw him a pair of underwear.

—

**2 months before the heist**

It was the middle of summer and Denver thought the heat couldn’t get any worse, but it did. His clothes were sticking to him in class and when he went back to his room he took of all of his clothes and out on a vest and shorts. At night time Denver and Rio were both sleeping naked covering themselves with only the thin duvet cover. Denver hated the heat so much he scrunched up the duvet cover and put it over his dick and balls so Rio couldn’t see but he was keeping nice and cool. In the hottest night of the summer Denver woke up after a terrible nights sleep to find the duvet cover on the floor next to him his exposed dick. Rio was still asleep so Denver assumed Rio didn’t see and quickly got changed into his shorts and vest. The heist was getting closer.


	3. The months before the heist

**{Rio’s POV}**

**1 month before the heist**

Summer was coming to an end but it was just getting hotter. ‘Maybe this is one of those freak years where the weather is out of sync with the season’ Rio thought looking out the window. They had just finished their anatomy lesson and Rio couldn’t help but notice that Denver could take his eyes off of Rios underwear line, which Rio had to have slightly lower so the professor could draw on him. His pubes came up past the waistband of his underwear and stop about half an inch above them. Rio turned around and sat on his bed while Denver was in the shower when the professor came in.  
“We’ve got 15 minutes of water left for a couple of days” the professor said “there’s a drought and we can’t be having a huge water bill or the engineers will come her to stop our water. If you need a shower have one NOW”. The professor left the room and Rio heard him opening Nairobi’s door and saying a similar thing.   
“Denver I need a shower now apparently because the professor said so” Rio shouted into the bathroom.

”But I’m nowhere near done!” Denver said angrily

”Well what am I meant to do? I need a shower I’m dirty” Rio said back

”You’ll just have to wait or not have a shower at all” Denver said

“No I’m having one now get out I’m coming in in 30 seconds”

”What no I’m not getting out no why!” 

“I’ll guess I’m going to see you naked then” Rio chuckled assuming Denver was getting out starting to open the door.

”Stop! I’m just washing this off and then I need to shampoo my hair” Denver exclaimed 

“Well I need to get in so get out or I’m getting in with you”

”I’m not getting out”

Rio regrets saying that he will get in with him instantly but he knows Denver will call him a coward in front of everyone else so Rio decides to take his top off and throw it in

”Every 5 seconds you are in there a piece of clothing is coming in and when I’m naked I’m getting in there”

”What no!” Denver shouted 

“Thats 5” Rio said throwing in a sock

”Stop stop” Denver said nervously 

“Another 5!” Rio said throwing in his other so

”Rio this isn’t even funny!” Denver said and Rio could tell he was getting annoyed

”That’s 15 seconds in total now Denver” Rio said taking of his shorts leaving him in nothing but tight boxers. He threw his shorts in.

”Rio please I know you don’t want me to see you naked”

Rio stopped for a few seconds and decided he was going to keep his word.

”That’s it times up!” Rio said taking of his boxers and letting his 6 inch uncut dick swing free. He threw his boxers into the bathroom and walked in quickly jumping in the shower before turning round looking at Denver who was standing completely still mid naked washing his 5 inch thick dick staring at Rio before moving closer and slapping him round the face. Rio recovered.

”What? I’m a man of my word.” Rio said half smiling, discreetly moving the plug into the drain and stopping the water form draining out. “See now we have as long as we want. The bath would have filled up within 15 minutes of the shower running.   
  


“It’s too late to do anything about it now so come here and we’ll stand back to back and use as much water as we can.” Denver said disgruntled.

Rio moved forward and turned slightly and stood back to back with Denver their arses pressing against each other feeling the water run down. Rio squirted some body soap into his hands and started rubbing his feet legs back and arse clean.   
  
“I need to wash my front” him and Denver said at the same time turning round. This dicks slapped on each other and Denver reached down and moved his cock out the way, the back of his hand rubbing against Rios foreskin. Denver’s dick fell back in place crossing over Rios. Denver sighed and turned back around moving his front out of the water stream to stop his and Rios dick touching. The water in the bath was up just past their toes now. Rio edged forward taking the opportunity to get under the stream of water more, not thinking that his dick would slip in between Denver’s butt cheeks immediately sending blood rushing to Rios dick. It twitched slightly and Denver turned around, hitting their dicks together again.

”Is this turning you on?” Denver asked

Rio didn’t know what to say “uhhhhh I suppose so a bit. I mean neither of us have had sex or even wanked in over 4 months. I can’t help it, I’m horny”

”Right do you know what? Seeing as we are friend and we are in the shower naked together and our dicks are touching, why don’t I just jerk us both off?” Denver asked smiling

”Yeah ok fine I’m dying to release my load” Rio said laughing. ‘I’ve wanted his dick this whole time. Hopefully I can suck it or he’ll suck me’ Rio thought

Rio felt Denver wrap his fingers and thumb around their cocks and slowly moving them making them both moan. Denver wanked both of their dicks for a little while before the water cut off abruptly making them both cold. They tried moving closer to each other to keep warm but both of their dicks were rock solid. Rio now had a proper look at Denver’s dick and could see that Denver was about 7 inches when hard and he was thick too. Rios dick was about 8.5 inches but was thinner than Denver’s. Denver started to speed up before saying.   
  
“This clearly isn’t making either of us cum so why don’t we just suck each other?” Denver asked clearly liking the fact him and Rio were naked and hard together. Rio nodded and went to bend down and put his hands round Denver’s cock when Denver tutted and shook his head. “You deserve pleasure to mate, not just me, lay down.”   
Rio laid down in the water, which was coming up to his ears. And Denver placed his crotch above Rios face and planked over him. He lowered his dick over Rios mouth and Rio felt him like under Rios foreskin. Rio shuddered and moaned and opened his mouth and moved his head up a bit taking the head of Denver’s cock in his mouth. Without warning Denver just layer down which caused his dick to go to the back of Rios throat and Rio choked which sent vibrations through Denver’s dick and made him moan into Rios cock. Rio bent his legs and wrapped them around Denver’s neck and forced Denver down taking Rios 8 and half inches of cock into his throat, Denver wretched and saliva coated Rios dick. Denver pushed himself back up.

”Dont do that again mate” Denver said still with about 3 inches of dick in his mouth. Rio start slurping Denver’s dick like an ice pole and it made Denver moan very loudly into Rios dick and started to deep throat him again. Within about 10 minutes they were both constantly moaning in sync and Denver moved himself off of Rio and they came into the bath after jerking their dicks a couple of times. Sitting looking at each other from opposite sides of the bath they both started laughing.

”You can’t tell anyone we did this” Rio said. Denver nodded and got out of the bath and dressed then left the room. Rio sat there for a couple more minutes thinking bout everything that had just happened. 


	4. The Voice Changer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably won’t even finish this chapter for a while lol I have no motivation and started watching avatar

The professor sat down opposite Rio in his secret bunker and silently watched him take in the computers and wires that sat in front of him.   
“This shouldn’t be too hard, all I have to do is install a couple of things and wire the phone up this this thing here,” Rio indicated to a switch at the back of the computer “and it should all be good to go”

”Thank you Rio, how can I pay you back, seeing as this is an extra thing that isn’t part of the actual heist” The professor asked

”oh no it’s fine it will only be quick” Rio smiled as he got to work. As it turns out it wasn’t as simple as he had thought. Rio had been there for about 3 hours before he finally finished it and the professor was watching him silently the whole time.   
  
Rio turned around deciding that he did want to be payed, right there right now seeing all of the effort he put into it.   
“Can you tell me how much you are paying me, and I want it now please that was super tricky” Rio told the professor.

”uhh well I don’t have any money on me but I can-“ Rio walked over to the professor and sat next to him looking into his eyes trying to guilt trip him. 

”I’m sure you have money on you professor. Even 5 euros would be a start” Rio put his hand in the professors pocket, there was nothing. He moved his hand into his other pocket and dug around and heard the rustle of notes. But there was nothing in his pocket. The professor cleared his throat and said 

”I don’t keep money in my pockets, pickpockets everywhere now you know?”   
  
“Where is it then?” Rio asked 

“Well I keep it in my trousers but I need the mo-“ Rio slid his hand under the professors belt and felt around rubbing his hand against the older mans bulge.

”I can hear it but it’s not there where is it?” Rio asked with a hint of anger in his voice

”In my underwear” the professor answered quietly. Rio pulled the professor up and pulled down his white chinos. He had quite a significant bulge in those stripy boxers.

”Give me the money or I’ll put my hand in there”

”No Rio like I said I need it”

Rio pulled down the professors boxers and the money fell out along with his thick 6 inch uncut dick.

“If you need the money you’ll be fine to touch me then won’t you? I mean, how else could you pay me?” Rio grabs The professors cock and pulls back the foreskin and then palms the head, the professor shudders and moans.   
“Rio ugh-... stop” The professors squirms around in his chair but Rio holds him still. Rio straddles the professor and wriggles down his shorts and pulls his own cock free and slaps it against the professors shirt. Rio looks down at the professors huge hard dick before moving up onto his knees and shoving his cock in the professors mouth.

”Rio- achhh -stop- humm” The professor tried clearing his throat but it only made Rio fuck his throat faster and sending vibrations through his dick”

“AUHGHH AUGHHH AUHHH” Rio starts moaning extremely loudly and grabs the professors head and fucks the professors mouth harder than before and then he cums in the professors mouth shooting his warm seed down his throat.

”Rio what the hell!” The professor shouts spit and cums flying from his mouth 

“That Professor, was my payment” Rio replies swiping one last time over the professors cocks head before pulling his shorts up and walking out heavily satisfied.


End file.
